


Crimson Wars

by Yami_Fantasy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Omega, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Assassin Keith (Voltron), Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Boyfriends, CRIMSON WARS, Dom/sub, Dracula Influence/References, Drama, Established Relationship, Europe-era, Evil Keith (Voltron), Explicit Language, Fantasy, Gore, Hate, Love, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), SHEITH CRIMSON WAR AU, Seven Deadly Sins, Sheith AU Week 2019, Sheith Remix 2019, Sins, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Tattoos, Underworld, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, Vampire Hunter Keith (Voltron), Vampire Hunters, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampires, Violence, War, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf!Shiro, Werewolves, Yandere, Yandere Keith (Voltron), hunter!keith, kureith, vampire!keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Fantasy/pseuds/Yami_Fantasy
Summary: Once upon a time there were wars between humans and the night creatures. In this endless war, family and friends are always in danger, it is better to live and survive alone. As it only made a Hunter weak for black mailing and torture.Keith Kogane is a survivor and he won't lay down his battle sword or rest, until he has his bloody revenge.As long as Keith can keep his emotions intact, he is a stone cold killer and he knows it. Keith stopped counting his monster kills after he reached 7,000. Who will be the winners or the losers, when everyone seems to be the villains in this world? Is there really no monster with a heart and soul in this heavenly abounded world... ?'' I know who I am, I know where I come from and I know what I have to do ... ''To be able to understand the story of ''Crimson Wars'' completely, please read the short introduction chapter for this Alternative Universe and about the creatures who lives in this universe.





	1. Heavenly Abandoned World

Once upon a time,  
A long time ago,  
Far far away,  
Over the high mountains and the deep lakes,  
there were many wars between different Kingdoms.  
The wars were about power and control, riches and rewards, reputations and falls. 

All the wars had something in common. They all had to do with the seven deadly sins. The humans were selfishly and blindly, going after their own desires and not caring about the cost of the consequences. The endless blood wars left the kingdoms people, poor and dreaming of a stable life.  
Millions of desperate souls preyed daily for the wars to end and for a peaceful time.  
The poor unfortunate souls did not know any better.

*

There were only few souls in these kingdoms, that knew about the war that actually mattered. There was a war, that was so much more dangerous than any other war.  
A war that had started centurions ago, during the dark ages. A war that could end the humanity, in a blink of an eye, if it desired to.  
A war so dark and so cursed, no one could ever imagine it being true, if not seen or lived it. A war causing everyone to lose their minds and beloved ones. A war that could become a global genocide, with no end in sight.

'' The Crimson War ''. 

*

The Crimson War has been going on for decades, mostly kept in secrecy, far away from the human eyes and souls. A war between the mortal enemies, vampires and werewolves.  
Until now, the fight between the mortal enemies were regarding territories, borders, protecting the loved ones and keeping the livestock under control. A fight of survival. However, just in the past few hundred years the war has grown larger, as the livestock for the both races were decreasing rapidly due to the wars between the Kingdoms.  
As the creatures of the night were growing more and more hungry, the more dangerous the nights became. 

By each night, the vampire kingdoms grew more and more restless and impatient. The time came, as all the vampire kingdoms aligned, different strategies and war plans were made. The hungry and the greedy vampire kingdoms successfully took more territory for themselves, causing mayor deaths and losses for the werewolves clans. The small and weak werewolf villages vanished into thin air. Only ashes and ghosts remained of the villages that used to be full of life and peacefulness.  
As the werewolf clans kept on mysteriously fall, one by one, it did not take long until there was a new age, the vampire regime. 

*

The souls who dared to be brave enough, decided to fight back against this forever growing darkness. There were many ''Hunter Communities'' all across the kingdoms. The communities were all different and unique, but they all shared one common goal, to put an end on the rising vampire regime. It was time for the humans to fight back and face the real war, the real enemy. Not to be blinded by the kingdoms false wars.

*

The heads of the vampire clans, also called the ''Royal Bloods'' are the most powerful vampires alive and each one of them are in charge for their own kingdom.  
A Royal Blood, that has lived many decades is much more powerful than any other average vampire or even a werewolf. The Royal Bloods would never show their faces in the public, not to a human soul and especially not to a werewolf. Only the most trusted ones, like servants, slaves or knights were allowed to visit the Royal Bloods.  
No soul knew who the Royal Bloods were or how they looked like. Therefore, there were only rumors and stories about them, because no man ever lived long enough to be able to tell what they saw. 

‘’An encounter with a Royal Blood, always ends with a Hunter's death.’’


	2. A Hunter's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A daily life of a hunter is not easy. The weak will perish and only the strong ones will survive.  
To be able to get fed you have to fight for your life, you have to earn the reward of a bounty and pay up with gold for a safe place to rest. Keith Kogane is a warrior and survivor, he won't neither can't give up this fight. This is how his daily life looks like.

Far away in a village, that was in the middle of many forests and a mountain valley, it was quiet in the streets, as it was a few minutes past over midnight. The sky was pitch black and there was no moonlight coming through the thick grey clouds. A thin mist had fallen over the village. The only sounds in the village were dogs barking in the distance, rats running down the wet streets, the wind flying over the mist and the river. Soon it was going to rain, the river was getting stronger by every second and it looked like it could flood by any minute. The fresh mountain water had become brown, as it was mixed with mud and dirt.

*

On the east side of the village, underneath a stone bridge, there was fresh red blood running down to the river from the stone cold street. There were two shadows silhouettes standing next to each other and neither of them were moving an inch. Until suddenly, one of the shadows fell down and hit the wet ground. It was a corpse now. 

Shallow breaths left a young man's pale mouth that was standing next to the man's corpse. His cheeks, neck and clothes were covered in blood and he was holding onto his sword, tightly. His purple eyes were tired looking and he had dark circles under his eyes. The young man just finished a battle with a vampire, yet again. As he was catching his breaths slowly, he stared at the corpse that slowly turned into dust in front of his eyes. As the corpse disappeared into thin air it started to rain heavily and there was thunder lightning.

*

He looked down at his own sword that was covered in blood. He wiped the blood from his sword quickly with a white napkin and put it back into its holder, that was on his belt. The man stroke his wet black hair back and looked up to the dark sky for a moment before he started to walk. As he heard humans coming towards him, he disappeared into the shadows and into the smaller streets. He wanted to be alone and avoiding to cause shock to the local people, by how he looked like right now. A hot bloody mess.

As he walked forward, he saw a dog that was lying on the cold street against a house wall. The dog's eyes were closed and it looked like it was sleeping peacefully underneath a small wooden box. When he walked closer he could smell rotten blood, the dog looked like it was dreaming peacefully, but the dog was actually dead. He soon noticed that the dog's throat was ripped open and the blood was flowing down the street along with the rain water. The poor animal had become someone's midnight snack. This town was for sure full of monsters.

*

He continued to walk many streets up and down until he found a small inn. The building itself looked like it could collapse at any minute, but he did not care. All he wanted right now was a warm bath, a soft bed and some food, to fill his stomach that felt like a empty void at the moment. He opened up the door into the inn and stepped into the small lobby. Blood, dirt and rain water was dripping down from his face, his armor and his leather clothes, down onto the wooden floor. It was not an attractive view neither scent. 

A young hostess was standing close at the lobby’s entrance, waiting to greet her guests, but as she saw who stepped in, she screamed on the top of her lungs and ran away immediately. Keith stood there still, without saying anything or moving an inch. He looked around with his dark eyes, but when he smelled the food from the kitchen his stomach made a noisy growling sound. A sound that sounded like his stomach would start eating itself out if not getting filled soon. 

''Hey you! You there!''

Keith’s thoughts about the food was immidietly interrupted as he heard a man yell at him with annoyance and anger in his voice. Keith looked towards the direction where the voice came from and saw a big fat man, standing in front of him. The man was bald, he was twice as tall and big as him. The man looked like he just had tortured and slaughtered a poor little animal and now Keith was next on his slaughter list. 

''You filthy smelly brat, get out of here! Now!'' The man yelled with his deep voice at Keith's face.

''You have no business here, peasant! I bet you don't even have any money to give us, so just disappear! Before I make you.'' 

The man said threatening and demanding. Keith noticed that the woman that ran away from him was behind the man, hiding. Keith’s stomach made noises again, as he could smell the food even stronger now. He looked away from the big man and took a small coin-bag out of his pocket. Keith threw the small bag on the container, causing golden coins coming out of it. That made the big man and his mistress silent, only staring at the dark stranger that was soaked in blood and dirt. After a moment of silence and the hosts looking like they lost their ability to speak. 

''I want a room'' Keith started, with a tired and a husky voice.

''A room with a bathtub. I also want to have the biggest, fattiest steak you have in the house, with some bread... '' Keith said demanding and with a colder tone. He looked up, straight into the big man's brown eyes, pissed.

''O-of course..'' 

The man said with a small hesitation in his voice as it became softer than before. Then he started to collected the golden coins quickly from the container. 

''We-welcome to our Inn.. Mister'' The man said nervously, but through his voice Keith could hear a small tone of panic. Suddenly, the big man was not that big at all or scary, like he was a few moments ago. Just a normal greedy human after money, again.

A moment later, the hostess nervously showed Keith into his room. Keith smiled a bit to himself, as he saw a big bed close to the window and a bathtub in the middle of the room. When the hostess left, Keith locked the door and started to strip his armor, harness, clothes, boots and everything else. 

*

Half an hour later Keith was in a hot bath relaxing. However, as soon as his skin touched the warm water he hissed out of pain. The fresh wounds from the latest battle with the vampire were hurting him, badly. He took some medicine oils and bandages from his bag, he started to treat his own wounds gently.  
After washing and taking care of himself, he got up from the bath. He washed his dirty and bloody clothes. 

Soon an hour had passed and as expected, the food was delivered into his room. He hang his clothes to dry from the ceiling and he sat down on the bed, only with a towel around his hips. He started to eat his juicy steak like a starving carnivore. Keith could not remember the last time he had a hot meal, maybe it was a week or two, or a month ago. 

After finishing his meal, Keith silently looked though the window and noticed that it was still heavily raining outside. He started to freeze a bit as he did not have any warm clothes on and it started to be very cold inside the room. Keith decided to light up the fire place in the room, as the fires started to grow bigger he returned to the bed and let out a deep breath of relief, as he pulled the soft cover over himself.  
He closed his eyes and enjoyed his warm and soft bed. After sleeping in the woods for the past 2 months, this was his seventh heaven, his safe place.  
It did not take long until Keith had fallen asleep.

*

In the early morning hours, the storm was finally over. The sun had risen over the mountains, the grey clouds were gone and there were only blue skies. Slowly the village started to come alive again, when the farmers started selling their products in the market. By each hour, the village became more and more busier as the locals woke up for a new day. 

On the highest floor, in the small wooden inn, Keith was still fast asleep and the fire had gone out hours ago. Keith did not wake up even though the village was getting louder by each hour. Keith’s body had been on it’s limits for many days in the row, starving, bleeding and almost freezing to death, during the travels in the high mountains. His body was only aching for a long and good rest. 

When it was midday, the sun grew stronger and soon light up Keith's dark attic room. A sun ray came through the window and hit gently Keith’s right cheek and his forehead. Keith groaned softly as he felt the sun in his right eye and he finally woke up due to the sunlight. He opened up his purple eyes and looked around. It took him awhile to remember everything, where he was or how did he ended up at the inn last night. When yesterday's happenings came into his mind, in a split second he could feel the pain in his whole body again. He let out a loud groan, a bit annoyed, as he bit his teeth together for a moment. Keith turned his head to the left and he stared at his black clothes that were hanging from the ceiling, silently. Finally, it was a peaceful morning, he did not wake up during the night due to a monster attack, a blood sucker, a mad dog or to a fire. Soon Keith figured out that he must have slept over ten hours, based on the sun's current location. Keith slowly stood up to sit on the bed and at the same time he whined out of pain. He looked down at his waist and knee, there was dry dark red blood on his white bandages. It was time to change the bandages and get dressed up. 

Moments passed by, as Keith changed his bandages on the bed in a complete silence and there after he dressed up again. After he was done with his morning routine, he grabbed his bag and his sword. He left his room and closed the door behind him. He passed by the inn’s pub to get something to eat for breakfast, or for lunch. He found a small table in the pub’s corner where he sat down and enjoyed his chicken meat and one piece of bread, before headed out to the village’s market. 

*

Keith had made a small supply list into his pocket notebook. He started to search for specific poisonous herbs, new weapons and dry meat for his next travel. As he was buying his supplies he asked information from the villagers about the local legends and rumors. For the villagers these questions were odd, especially when a stranger or an outsider was asking about them. This was one way of many, how a hunter could gather information for their next hunting trip. When everything was bought and gathered, his last stop before leaving this village was at the local blacksmith, for updating his weaponry. The sharper the blades, swords and knives, the higher the rate of ones survival. One knife however caught Keith's attention, as he was at the blacksmith’s house. Without a second thought he bought the knife on the spot. The hours passed quickly and soon it was time for the sunset again.

A Vampire Nest. 

That rumor really caught Keith’s attention and interest. Especially now when he was running low on gold, he really would need a juicy bounty reward, badly. Keith was back at the market square as he had finished his supply run and gathered his needed information about the whereabouts of the vampire nest. Keith looked up to the to the sky that was yellow mixed with burnt orange color. Looking at the sky, he could estimate how many minutes it would take until it was nightfall. Then he turned around and walked towards the villages gates.  
''Tsk, I need a horse.'' He thought to himself, but as he had no gold left after the inns accommodation, he knew what he had to do. 

*

As soon as he reached the village's gates, he saw many horses by the wall, eating and sleeping. Keith sneaked behind a house wall and kept an eye on the two village guards silently, as looked around carefully. Like a wish come true, it did not take long until one of the guards left for a break. This was perfect, since taking one human man down, was a piece of cake for Keith due to his daily work. There was a small smirk on Keith’s lips as he grabbed his sword with his right hand and took a step towards the guard. In just of a few seconds and without a warning sound, the guard was down on the ground unconscious. Keith smirked amused as he looked down at the poor guard that did not know what hit him. 

In peace, Keith picked from the different horses his favorite one, a black horse that was in a good shape. He grabbed the horse by its bridles and then he climbed on the horse easily. At the same time, the other guard returned from his break and was shocked by the sight what he saw. His friend lying on the ground and Keith stealing one of their village's horses. The guard took out his sword quickly.

''YOU THERE! STOP!'' The guard yelled angrily and started to run towards Keith with his sword. 

Now there was a wicked smile on Keith’s lips and he started to ride away through the village gates. Keith could hear how the guards yelling, mostly cursing, slowly faded away in his ears. That was the last noise of the village Keith heard until he rode into the dark forest. There were no sounds neither voices in the forest, it was dead silent.  
The big evergreen trees were dancing with the wind gently, the white moon started to rise up over the dark forest and the starry stars shined in the dark night sky. Now it was hunting time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have since forever loved the world of vampires & werewolves.  
So, of course I wanted to mix my current favorite ship (Sheith) with my real life passion together.  
This Alternative Universe idea came into my mind already over a year ago, when I fell into the Voltron fandom. (2018)  
Until now, I have not had the time to sit down, plan this fan-fiction out properly, with details and plots.  
I will try really hard to keep on writing this fan-fiction until the end, even thought in real life, daily work keeps me very busy. I am positive that the the dark autumn nights of the northern skies will keep me motivated and the Halloween season closing in. 
> 
> I hereby want to thank three of my dear friends, who motivated me to sit down and start writing this fan-fiction. Thank you for being so patient with me and my complaining.... and helping me to keep on going with my writing.
> 
> Sincerely yours,  
Yami


End file.
